Breaking it Down
by ZuZuFarron21
Summary: What really Happened in the Scenes we never saw in Advent Children? What did Elena and Tseng go through whilst in Kadaj's base, How did the fight actually go for Reno and Rude when Kadaj entered Healen Lodge? So Many questions so here's a few answers x
1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of the three men, Elena cursed herself mentally for agreeing to take this damn job. The Director, Tseng, had seemed nice enough in the interview but she guessed that didn't go skin deep. Rude, the tall, muscular one at the back was pretty quiet; he just stood, staring at her with unseen eyes, hidden behind dark shades. Then there was the last guy...

"This is the Rookie?"

Rookie? Great, she hadn't known the guy more than 5 minutes and he already had a name for her. Even though she was ticked at the guy, she couldn't help thinking that he was...pretty good looking. His hair was a deep crimson colour, tied back into a ponytail falling halfway down his back; a pair of goggles sat above his eyebrows and beneath his eyes was a pair of strange semi-circular tattoos that closely matched his hair colour. He wasn't wearing his uniform properly and to honest, he looked a little...wild but despite all this Elena could sense that the man held some authority in the Turks, how she didn't know.

"Now Reno, be nice, this girls done a lot for us whilst you've been out..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever..."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, assessing the Blonde silently before stepping forward.

"The bird got a name?"

"This is Elena White; she's been signed up to our Squad for quite some time"

The man, Tseng, gave her a brief smile which she returned half-heartedly, locking gazes with the man before her, staring into the intense blue eyes.

"Ok, welcome to the team Rookie"

He held out his hand to her and Elena hesitantly took it, amazed at how small her hand seemed in his before pulling away from the gesture swiftly.

"Uh...Thanks"

"Ok Elena, You'll be sharing an office with Reno and Rude from now on, don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine"

Another half-hearted smiled crossed Elena's lips before she followed after Tseng to a large room holding three desks, two obviously occupied, the other clear and empty, awaiting a new owner. He held out an ID card and a gun.

"Here's you official ID, I'll be taking the temporary one back now that you've joined us permanently, and this is one of the chosen firearms given out to the Rook...uh to the New Turks. I trust you know how to handle one?"

She nodded curtly and reached into her pocket, exchanging her old ID for the new and then took the gun, slipping it into the draw on one side of the desk before turning back.

"Thank You Sir"

"Don't worry about Reno, he can be a bit overwhelming sometimes but you'll get used to him soon enough..."

Another nod and Tseng patted her shoulder before walking out and Elena dropped into the empty chair with a groan. Worst day EVER...

Elena settled into the Turks better than she thought she would, since she shared an office with Reno and Rude, she slowly learnt a lot more about them both. Just as they learnt more about her, the only thing that bugged her was the nickname Reno had given her. Rookie. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal to her but it brought up bad memories and so she found herself constantly irritated by her Redheaded superior. One Monday morning she was given a large amount of paperwork to do.

'Great'

She groaned and walked into her office to see Reno sat at his desk, moving things around, a pile of papers sat next to him. Seems Tseng had it in for everyone today.

"Hey Reno, what you doing?"

He looked up with a frown and nodded to the girl briefly...

"Hey Rookie, nothing, just I wish Tseng would quit messing with my stuff, he's done it again and I need a break Damnit"

She bit her lip, setting the papers down and looked across, noticing that his knuckles were bandaged up and she wondered why.

"Jeez, no need to gripe at me, I was only asking..."

He looked up and sighed, pulling a few of the papers off the pile and picking up a pen.

"I know, Sorry, it's just Tseng's been pissing me off a lot lately, also, I got into some trouble with that Cloud Strife the other day and came out with these"

He lifted his hands and she walked over, smiling a little...

"Ah man, that sucks, need any help?"

He shook his head and began writing down some names.

"Nah, I've had worse, besides, looks like you got enough on your hands already"

He motioned at the pile of papers on her desk and let out a groan...

"Yeah, too much, is Tseng trying to kill me?"

She walked over and sat down, rifling through the sheets, one catching her eye.

"Say, what made you join the Turks in the first place?"

He leant back in his chair, dropping the pen on his desk...

"It's a long story, got into trouble with Shin-Ra and now I'm here"

She smirked and looked across.

"Ok, so You didn't wanna be here either. Come on, Who'd you kill?"

He chuckled softly and met her gaze.

"Rude"

Her eyes widened.

"What? Rude?"

She shuffled through the papers, pulling one out and holding it up.

"When he was a rookie? So you're the 'Red Headed Street Kid' they mean in this report?"

"Yep"

He glanced over at the file...

"course, he's not dead."

She let out a sarcastic groan and dropped the file back onto the pile.

"Unfortunately...shame you didn't shoot Tseng instead"

She leant back in her chair, spinning it round slowly looking up at the ceiling...

"Well it sounds like your entrance to being a Shin-Ra lapdog was more fun than mine"

She poked her tongue out then reached across, taking on of the papers into her hands, absentmindedly folding it into an airplane.

"Oh yeah? And what was that?"

"Try being stuck in Shin-Ra's military academy with a sister who hates you. I was there for 6 years but from the day I joined it was decided that I was to be a Turk like my sister..."

She pulled open one of the draws and took a photo of her sister out and tossed it over to Reno.

"I was only ever second best in my families eyes, that's why I'm here...to get away from em"

She picked up a pen and started doodling on the plane in her hand when Reno spoke up.

"Ah...so you were an army brat. Had to be tough."

"Yeah, I hate working here, everyone's so boring and mean and..."  
>She looked down.<br>"Well...Turks have to be like that I guess either that or picking on the 'rookie' 24:7 is a normal thing for you guys..."

She suddenly realised she was complaining a little too much and swiftly changed the subject, busying herself with writing names down on the sheet in front of her.

"Anyway, how you end up shooting Rude?"

"Boring and mean? Hahaha That's a new take on the place."

He yawned and glared across at the mountain of paperwork before him...

"Well 'I' didn't shoot him. But Shin-Ra sure as hell thought I did. So, they arrested me."

Elena smirked and looked across at him briefly.

"Nothing like an accidental shooting to bring two peeps together, he's your best friend now right?"

She looked back down, signing in a few places before setting it aside to start another.

"So if you were just a street kid, how come you're such a good flyer? I've seen you in the chopper, your amazing..."

She heard him chuckle softly and she realised what she had said, feeling her cheeks heat up and bit her lip.

"Well...I don't know why I guess, but as a kid in the slums of Sector 7, the sky wasn't something you got to see every day. So as a punk kid, it was kinda something that meant freedom: no boundaries, not tied to the ground. It was my escape. So...when I got into Shin-Ra that's the first thing I asked about."

She smiled and looked across.

"Ah, first thing I asked about was in the labs so...anyway, Piloting was a fun thing we learnt in the Academy but your still better than me and I've been flying for years"

She laughed and threw the paper plane across the room to Reno.

"I guess some things are suited better to the professionals than the Rookies"

She rested her chin on her hand and let out a sigh...

"since that's probably all I'll ever be known as..."

When he didn't reply she looked across, a thought striking her.

"Say, do you even know my name Reno? Or did Tseng leave that out when he recruited me"

Reno let out a laugh as the paper plane landed in his lap and he looked across at her...

"Oh, he told me your name. But if you'd like to introduce yourself, go right ahead Hun"

"I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena White"

She looked up and frowned at the Redhead.

"or better known as the 'Rookie' since you seem to prefer that name"

He laughed again which only fuelled to irritate her more...

"Sure do! I give all the new comers nicknames. And since you took my place for a while during my stay in the medical ward, I gotta make sure you don't get a big head"

That did it. Elena grabbed the papers, jamming them into a rough pile and stood up sharply.

"I was brought into the Turks early because You were out, in the Medi Bay after sustaining Injuries during a fight with the AVALANCHE rebellion team. I was a back-up since we were down on people..."

She looked across at the startled Turk angrily.

"It's your fault I'm here so shut up about me being a Rookie; I've saved your sorry carcass more than once since I've been here. I think the only one in this room with a big head is YOU!"

And with that she threw her pen down and stormed out, leaving a very confused Reno to watch her go.

"...what did I say?"

Rude walked in, glancing over at his confused friend and smirked.

"What this I hear about you having a big head? Tell me something I don't know"

He walked over to his own desk, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the doorway...

"You bullying the new girl again?"

"Apparently."

He tossed the pen down in frustration as he made yet another mistake due to his injured hand.

"You know I give all the new kids a nickname. It's sorta like a pet name...didn't think 'Rookie' was anything offensive."

Rude raised an eyebrow at his words and walked over to his Friend's desk.

"Do you see the new girl as a Pet? Why don't you think of something a little less...degrading?"

He removed his shades and wiped them quickly, placing them back over his eyes.

"I was known as the rookie once and I'll tell ya, it didn't make me feel that good 'bout myself at all"

"Nah, not a pet. Just a friendly nickname is all I meant."

"Well she didn't take it that way; seriously, can't you come up with something better?"

He leant down and picked up the paper plane for the floor and walked back over to his desk, unfolding it as he did.

"No Turk, new or old, deserves a nickname the makes them cry..."

"If she's gonna be a Turk, she can't let a little nickname take her down. And she'll be fine! I'm sure you're over-exaggerating."

He began to undo the bandages on his knuckles, scowling...

"Screw the doc; I'm taking these off."

Rude watched him quietly, mentally sighing at his partner's stubborn gimmick.

"Reno, you remember after I came back to work when you first started? and I was ticked at you so I kept calling you the 'Little Red Rat' and you threatened to kill me if I kept it up?"

He noticed the Redhead tense a little at the mention of the old nickname and sighed.

"You hated that name, and I'm pretty sure you didn't feel too great about it either...The doc's gonna give you hell if you go in without those things next appointment by the way"

"Eh, let him rant."

He began writing down a few more names, ignoring as Rude called him...

"Oi...OI!"

He tapped the desk with his pen.

"YooHoo, LITTLE RED RAT...I'm talking to you..."

Reno gritted his teeth and looked up sharply.

"And I'm ignoring you. Your point is?"

"Jeez you're an Idiot, go say sorry Reno..."  
>"What is this, Kindergarten?"<p>

He stopped writing and spun his chair round to face Rude, frowning across at him.

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and I plan on stayin' there."

The bigger Turk sighed and shook his head. This was getting irritating now and he was tired of the Redhead's cocky demeanour. He stood and walked over, placing both hands on Reno's desk.

"Reno. Go and say Sorry NOW, I ain't putting up with your cocky attitude today and if this keeps up I'm changing office's...now GO!"  
>"GEEZ! Fine, I'm going, I'm going..."<p>

He stood and walked to the door, pausing to throw the pen at Rude, hitting his cheek, before walking out. Rude winced and rubbed the area, looking after him with a frown...

"Knew that kid was gonna be a nightmare..."

On the roof, Elena was sat by the back door, staring out across the city, her tears long since dry but the emotion was still there.

"Stupid Redheaded jerk...why'd I have to be stuck with some idiot like him..."

"Because the stupid red-headed jerk nearly died and the Turks didn't have enough people as it was."

Elena jumped and turned to see Reno leaning against the stairwell, arms folded, looking back at her.

"I...I didn't mean it like that...I..."She bit her lip and hung her head shamefully, a light blush creeping onto her cheeks. Reno noticed and smiled a little.

"Sorry"

He shook his head at her apology and walked over, looking down at her...

"Eh, I've been an ass all day, it's called for."

"You think?"

She turned away from him and looked down.

"Why me Reno?"

"Why you what."

He moved away from her, standing precariously close to the edge of the roof, looking out across Midgar. Elena looked up and frowned...

"I'm not the only new Turk around here but you pick on me the most...and be careful"

"See, that's what I don't get."

He stayed on the edge but turned to face her, his hands in his pockets.

"I pick on all the newbies, ya know, give 'em all a name I can remember them by. Nobody's ever been bugged. Annoyed, sure, but not really bothered."

He gave her a quizzical look...

"What's the deal with you?"

"Rookie...it's just"

She stood and walked over to join the Redhead, standing beside him, looking down at the place she was raised and sighed...

"Yeah I am a Rookie, but if the reason you give us names is cos you can't be bothered to remember our real ones then I'd rather you didn't talks to me or call me anything at all because ever since my sister became a Turk I've never been anything more than second best, last resort...she always called me the 'Useless Rookie' when she saw me, I've never once heard her say my name to me or my parents..."

She turned away and shoved her hand into her pockets.

"How would you feel if you were given a name you hated and everyone called you it no matter how much you told them to stop?"

Reno looked across at the girl, his voice catching for a second before he answered her.

"It's happened."

He turned back and sat down on the edge, looking up at Elena...

"Your sister, Shotgun we call her, she's nice and all, but too stubborn. Too full of herself, yo. Just cuz I call you Rookie doesn't mean I think less of ya. I never gave her a nickname, if that helps."

He picked at a piece of old building, letting it crumble in his fingers a little before tossing it over the side.

"Reno's not my real name, ya know. Nicknames are just part of being a Turk seems like."

Elena watched the piece drop down and laughed coldly.

"You think Mel is nice? Ha"

She turned away and sat down beside him, facing away from the city and sighed.

"I'd just rather it wasn't 'Rookie', call me anything else, just not that...really, I don't care what it is"

She looked across at him, an old memory stirring up and she smiled a little.

"You know you kinda remind me of someone I met a while ago..."

She smirked...

"You got the same cocky attitude as him for a start"

He laughed and met her gaze for a moment.

"Cocky attitude, huh. Well, guess that's about right."

He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully...

"Well, if you don't like 'Rookie'...Elena, then...I...I don't know, how does...'Laney' sound?"

"Laney...well it's better than being Rookie..."

She said the name to herself a few times, warming to it quickly and smiled.

"I like it, Laney...thanks Reno"

She laughed and the Redhead shook his head in confused amusement at the girl.

"Glad you like it."

Elena crossed her arms and looked up at the sky thoughtfully...

"Hmm, not what should I call you? Well your ego is far too big to be bothered by your hair colour or that thing you call ponytail so..."

She smirked and Reno sighed sarcastically.

"I've been called lots of things...some worse than others."

She nodded and sat in silence for a few minute before suddenly jumping up and pointing at him...

"Pretty Boy"

She grinned and Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty Boy? Really? That's all I get?"

He pretended to be put out by this answer and this resulted in Elena poking her tongue out at him.

"Well...I think it suits but if you don't like it then..."

She twirled around on the spot, thinking of another one and Reno watched her with a smile, true she wasn't the perfect Turk but she was genuine and it was hard to come by people like her in Midgar nowadays. Suddenly she turned back to him with a smile...

"How about 'Hirui no Nai'..."

He stood up, brushing himself off.

"Alright, alright Pretty Boy it is. Now is everybody happy?"

She grinned and tugged his jacket in amusement.

"You're agreeing to Pretty boy because you don't understand the other one...right?"

He sighed and laughed to himself...

"Exactly. I can barely speak my own language."

She smiled again and turned to go back inside...

"It means 'One of a Kind' in the old Wutai tongue"

Reno looked up, eyes widening a little when she said this and he smiled.

"I think that describes you better than anything else Reno"

She walked inside but he hung back for a second before following the girl inside, smirking a little...

"Huh. Guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

"Urgh, why do we need to find this stupid thing again? Wouldn't it make more sense if we just left it there?"

Elena groaned and sat back in the Co Pilot seat, staring ahead. Reno sighed and looked across at her.

"Hey, don't look at me! I'm just the pilot. Ask the stick with a dot on his head!"

Her eyes widened and she stifled a laugh as Tseng's voice drifted in from the main body of the chopper...

"I Heard that Reno..."

"Reno! You can't say that about him or you'll be fired before we even get there ha ha"

The Redhead gave a careless shrug and looked out at the horizon.

"You underestimate how many times I've been fired, then rehired overnight, Laney. He doesn't faze me."

She grinned and looked ahead.

"How long till we get there, I wanna get in and out pretty quick"

Tseng nodded in agreement with the girl and stuck his head through the cockpit doorway...

"As do I...How long Reno?"

"About five minutes, so get ready you two."

Elena nodded and looked over her shoulder at where Rude was sat.

"Ok, Rude?"

He nodded and she clambered out of the cockpit, allowing Rude to take the seat, moving to the back and getting herself sorted for heading into the cave. She reached into the bag they'd brought and pulled out a small camera, linked to the monitor in the cockpit and attached it to her jacket, switching it on before moving over to the door for her weapons.

"Hey Pretty Boy, get down as far in as you can and we'll go in, then you fly back up and wait for Tseng's orders...got it?"

"You got it. Wouldn't want you gettin' frostbite."

Elena turned round and Reno saw Tseng looking towards the door on the monitor next to him...

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, we wouldn't want you losing your job for messing up now either"

He smirked, looking over his shoulder when Elena peered through the doorway.

"Ok, Reno, is the Cave in sight?"

"Yeah, should be in about 3...2...Bingo."

He gave a thumbs up to her and she nodded, moving back into the main body and picked up her gun, cocking it before stepping over to the door. She switched on the com links they had and nodded to him...

"Ok Pretty Boy, let's get this over and done with"

He flew down into the cave, darkness consuming the chopper and hovered a little off the ground at the bottom.

"Good luck! And don't miss me too much."

He took off again, Elena lifting her hand to wave them off before turning to Tseng and sighing...

"Ok, where are we looking for this thing?"

"This way..."

Up in the chopper, Reno watched the pairs movements carefully, occasionally yelling back to Rude, updating him on how they were doing. After a while though, he began getting a little impatient...

"Tseng! Look at this..."

"...Pay Dirt"

"Not a Pretty Sight is it?"

Reno sighed and shifted in his seat.

"Who cares, just get the Damn thing…"

" Reno the chopper"

"You got it."

He began descending into the cave, calling to his partner in the back...

"Hey, Rude. Get ready, cuz it's go time."

Down in the cave however, something was up.

"Tseng, over there"

They both looked across the area, to where the shadows seemed to move. Wait a second...they weren't shadows, they were...

"Elena, watch out"

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of gunshots, hitting the wall behind them and hitting the chopper as it lowered to aid the pair. Upon hearing the first gunshot Reno was confused, when they started hitting the chopper, he got worried and jumped in the cockpit.

"Woah, Woah!"

Elena moved ahead, taking aim at the silhouettes coming into view and fired, unsure of what she was shooting at but doing it anyway, desperately trying to distract them from the chopper.

"Reno HURRY!"

She moved in to cover Tseng whilst he reloaded and looked up toward the chopper briefly, fear starting to creep into her chest and she called out to him once more...

"Reno"

The Redhead attempted to get in closer, staring at the monitor, seeing what Laney was firing at and frowned.

"Who the hell is that?"

He signalled to Rude to get the door open and get them outta there before looking back at the screen, watching as Elena moved across, still shooting at the new enemy. Then one of the two fired at her, hitting Elena just below the ribs and she dropped down...

"AH! Uh..."

Reno felt his heart stop for a second and he nearly stood in the cockpit, staring at the screen in horror.

"ELENA!"

She gritted her teeth and staggered over to the chopper, throwing something in before shoving Rude's hand away and slamming the door shut with a yell...

"G...GET OUT!"

Reno looked back at Rude frantically as Elena moved away from the chopper, straightening up and firing again as a third figure came into view.

"Ah, Reno..."

He looked back at Rude who shook his head and moved into the cockpit, seating himself beside the Redhead and sighing.

"What...ah, damn it."

He began the ascent back to the top but his heart was racing, he felt scared, for the first time in a long time, but not for himself. For Laney. Why? He stared at the monitor and the last of the three men came into view and as Elena moved over to Tseng, who was on the ground, a gunshot to his shoulder and shut his eyes.

"TSENG!"

The frightened Turk moved to stand shakily in front of her boss, still firing at the new threat but it did no good. The last one, the leader as it would seem, stepped forward with a cruel, twisted grin and grabbed a fistful of Elena hair at the back of her head, pulling her closer resulting in a cry. Reno gritted his teeth...

"What? No, we gotta get 'em outta here!"

"Reno. Don't even think about it, Elena said to get out of here so we gotta do that now"

The Redhead opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't and looked back down at the screen. The leader of the trio had noticed the camera and dragged Elena's head back to speak directly to them...

"Don't think you can keep it from us for long"

Reno's eyes widened as he shoved Elena aside, sending her crashing onto the ground, the camera being tossed aside as she landed. Reno stared as the image settled, showing Elena on the ground as she sat up, opening her mouth to say something to the men but was cut short as one of them stood over her, aiming his gun and her shoulder and shooting. Reno jumped in his seat, holding back a scream as Elena dropped to the ground and the image cut out.

"Damn, Reno NOW"

The Redhead cursed loudly and flew out of the cave in silence, his heart pounding and his mind racing. No matter what it took, he would get her back...


End file.
